Two Worlds Collide
by KayGirl12
Summary: One day, somehow, two worlds, that barely knew each other, collide as a certain purple alien wanted to invade all of universe. Two sets of couple being aware of each other as a certain little girl connected them. A Starmora fanfiction that slowly leads to Romanogers as it made way to Infinity War and Endgame


Author's note : Hi, so this is my second time writing a fanfiction so apologies if my writing style isn't neat or beautiful enough. Out of all the ships in mcu, i really love starmora and romanogers, so one day i just had an idea to write a story that contains both ships. Well hope you enjoy this story :) please do give me some reviews

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Their Greatest Gift**

Gamora's eyes jerked open at the sound of a whimper. She glanced around, trying to figure out why she fell asleep while it is clearly not nighttime yet. Then she quickly got up and went to the source that woke her up. She reached over to a crib located just beside her bed, picking up the baby inside whose whimper now turned to cries.

"Shh shh mommy's here" Gamora carefully placed her baby in her arms and climbed back to her bed. "You must be hungry aren't you." Gamora unbottoned her shirt and let the baby drank. As she watched her baby (now happily drinking and quiet), she smiled and wondered how she got so lucky. If anyone told her a couple years ago that this would be her life, having a husband let alone a baby, Gamora would cold-bloodedly told them to shut up. She was an assassin, not a soft woman. But everything has changed since meeting a group of idiots (as Gamora calls them), and most importantly someone named Peter Quill. After going through a lot of things together, Gamora slowly put down her walls and accepted Peter's love for her. And they now have a beautiful gift of their love, in the form of the baby in her arms.

To say that she is happy would be an understatement. Having a baby was a miracle for her as it wasn't supposed to happen due to her body modifications. And she herself was sure she wasn't meant to be a mother. But after a lot of reassuring from Peter and seeing how he was so excited and gentle throughout her surprised pregnancy, she decided to give it a try. And there she is now peacefully cradling her baby, and she wouldn't trade this with anything. Gamora caressed the baby's cheek and smiled. She looks so much like her father, except for her dark brown hair. Her skin is light, surprisingly not green, which Peter was kinda disappointed about. But Gamora actually loves it that way, as it reminds her of the one who gave her this much happiness in the first place. Gamora must have been in deep thought as she didn't realize her husband was now standing in the doorway, watching the mother daughter pair.

"Mind if i join you both? You looked like you were having a moment" Peter's voice brought her back to reality. They smiled at each other and Peter walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss.

"How was the mission?" Gamora asked as Peter sat beside her and put his arms around his two girls.

"Good, as you can see i'm still in one piece." He grinned at that, and Gamora just rolled her eyes because Peter actually came home in good condition, just a couple of bruises here and there. "Although we could really used you out there." He gave a quick peck on her shoulder. Gamora just sighed and looked at her baby. She won't trade her baby for anything, but she misses being on missions as it was her whole life.

"I'm happy here with her, but i also miss going out there to fight." Peter smiled softly at her, "I know" He said. Gamora is no doubt an amazing mother, despite her belief. But it seems that you can't just simply take the warrior off her. She's the fiercest woman in the galaxy after all.

"Well i wish we can take turns watching after her but a, you still need to rest and b, my nipples can't produce milk." Gamora chuckled at that, Peter surely knows how to cheer her up.

"I'm fine now but you had your point for the second one." After that they just went silent, peacefully cuddling and watching their daughter, now sleeping while still drinking.

"Wow she sure eats a lot" Peter broke the silence.

"Just like her father"

"Hey what does that supposed to mean." Gamora just softly chuckled at Peter's pretend annoyed voice. She loves this, the small moments with her little family.

They both fell into silence again, enjoying and taking the moment. Peter tightened his embrace and carefully placed his hand on the back of the baby's head and caressed her with his thumb. Gamora's smile almost grew wider when she realized something.

"Wait. Have you washed your hands? I swear if you haven't.." Peter quickly let go of his embrace and grinned, meeting with Gamora's stern face. "Peter I told you a hundred times to wash your hands first before touching the baby. Now do it before I.."

"I'm just kidding, of course i had washed my hands." Peter rolled his eyes and proceeded to hug his girls again, but Gamora quickly moved away.

"Are you sure?" She hasn't changed her expression. Peter just smiled softly in return. This is one of the many reasons why Gamora is an amazing mother. She is so protective of their baby and won't let anything happen to her, including little germs coming out of her father's hands apparently. "Yes, you can ask the others if you're not sure. Now can i please join the group cuddle again because i'm tired." Peter faked a pout and Gamora just shaked her head at her husband and returned to bed. They stayed like that until the baby detached and carefully placed back into the crib. Then they laid down on the bed, holding each other, and Peter planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for being and giving me a reason to come home to" Gamora looked up and smiled at him, then tightened her embrace.

"Thank you for giving me the greatest gift too."


End file.
